smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miracle Smurf (Empath stories)
Miracle (formerly Baby Smurf) is a character in Vic George's EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. History "From your reckoning, it's been a year since you last smurfed me, but from mine, it's been a thousand years since I last smurfed you. Of course, the last time you ever smurfed me was when I was in diapers." - The elderly Miracle near the end of The Lost Year While his personality is similar to that of his cartoon universe counterpart, his origin differs in that he came from Smurfling Island about a year or two before the boy Smurflings did, but nevertheless was adopted by the Smurfs in the Smurf Village. His presence was shown to Papa Smurf in a vision on the night of the Blue Moon Festival, which was followed the day after by his arrival by a stork who was carrying him. Baby was eventually given the name Miracle during the ten years Empath had spent in the village prior to his marriage to Smurfette. The name was originally adopted by Baby himself when a temporal copy of him escaped the time loop that he placed all the other time-traveling Smurfs in, and became the original Baby Smurf's name when all the time-traveling Smurfs finally left the time loop and arrived in the present. During his time growing up, he fell in love with Empath's daughter Psycheliana. As an adult, Miracle served as a laboratory assistant to Brainy when he took over Papa Smurf's role as the village alchemist. In his later years, Miracle took on the identity of Papa Smurf and would father a son that would be the last known leader of the Smurf Village. He and his wife Psycheliana would no longer be among the living at the time the Smurf Village was destroyed and most of the surviving Smurfs left to find another place to settle. Personality Baby is generally friendly towards anyone, but has an acute sensitivity towards someone who has evil in their hearts. His behavior is typical for an infant, crying only when he needs to be fed or have a diaper change, and having an insatiable curiosity of the world around him, leading him to places that could potentially be dangerous for him. About a year before Empath's final return from Psychelia, Baby spoke his first word, and since then Papa Smurf and the other Smurfs have been teaching him to speak. By the time of Empath and Smurfette's wedding, Baby has started walking. Baby's pet is Puppy, whom he shares with the Smurflings, although he is the only one who can safely open the dog's magic locket on his collar. The two have a symbiotic relationship together and are rarely seen apart from each other. During the events of The Lost Year, a copy of Baby and Puppy appeared outside the time loop, with Baby aging to his elderly form that was called Miracle Smurf. Puppy continued to remain a pet of Miracle Smurf into his adult years, until eventually he became the pet of King Gerard's descendant Gerry Royeaux, who was then renamed Rex. Miracle over the years fell in love with Empath and Smurfette's daughter Psycheliana Smurfette, whom he found very attractive as an adult Smurf, but also very powerful with her abilities while he himself is still learning how to control his own magical abilities. Like Empath before him, Miracle prefers not to use his abilities unless the situation calls for it. Role Baby Smurf's general role is that of an infant. Occasionally he would display magical abilities that no one would know about, although eventually the Smurfs would discover this fact for themselves. Miracle is usually watched over by either Smurfette or Papa Smurf, since he is considered the child of the entire village. Occasionally Narrator watches over him as he relates parts of whatever story is currently taking place to the infant Smurf. Sometime after Empath and Smurfette's wedding, the couple watched over Miracle as both Uncle Empath and Aunt Smurfette until the time they had their first child, Psycheliana. Miracle in his later years would serve as an apprentice to Brainy Smurf, who took over the role of the village alchemist and sorcerer sometime before Papa Smurf passed away. Relationships * Empath and most of his fellow Smurfs are generally considered his adopted uncles. * Papa Smurf is considered either a father or a grandfather. * Smurfette is considered an adopted mother, since she is very protective of him. * Polaris Psyche is referred to as "White Smurf" by Baby Smurf. * Psycheliana would become his girlfriend during his adult Smurf years. * Brainy became his mentor during his years of training as a sorcerer, although Miracle proved himself to surpass even Brainy as far as knowledge and skill in the art of sorcery. Abilities * Innate Magical Abilities, most likely coming from the fact that he was the only baby Smurf born on Smurfling Island. At first his abilities were limited, undisciplined, and performed mostly when other Smurfs weren't looking. Over time, Miracle gained greater control over those abilities and became as powerful a sorcerer as Papa Smurf was. * Great Sorcerer Skills * Great Wisdom And Knowledge * Master Wand Duelist Clothing And Appearance During his infant years, Miracle wore a white Smurf hat and sleeper, or just a hat and a diaper. As an adult, Miracle wore a white Smurf hat and pants with a light blue shirt. As his alternate future self during The Lost Year, Miracle wore a light blue Smurf hat and pants, and had a long white beard and hair growing along the back of his head. His adult physique as a Smurf is considered within the normal range of his species. Possible Voice Actor The elderly version of this character appearing in the Smurfed Behind saga would probably be voiced by Kiff VandenHevuel, who is the voice of Zachary Comstock in the Bioshock Infinite video game. The current Baby (in his infant years) would most likely be voiced by Julie McWhirter, who provided the voice of Baby Smurf in the Season 9 episodes of the Smurfs cartoon show, with his speaking parts to be done by Vic George. Adult Miracle Smurf would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who was the voice of the title character from Ubisoft's Prince Of Persia video game series. Notes * Baby Smurf has minor speaking parts in the EMPATH stories that take place within Empath's first ten years of being home for good in Psychelia in order to maintain his presence in the stories. (In the cartoon show, Baby says his first word "Gargamel" in the episode "Baby's First Word".) As the elder Miracle who appears near the end of The Lost Year, Baby has a much fuller vocabulary. * In the cartoon show, Baby's first word was "Gargamel". It is uncertain whether that is also Baby's first word in the EMPATH story series. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Babies Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Heterosexual characters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Miracle Smurf's generation Smurfs Category:Nature worshipers Category:Married characters Category:Empath's family members Category:Multiple media universe imports Category:Magic wand users Category:People with supernatural power